Along with the development of network technologies, network information ushers in an era of information explosion. Based on people's demand for large-scale data storage, a peer-to-peer (P2P) storage system based on a distributed hash table (DHT) technology has been developed.
Generally, a typical P2P storage system can be simplified to include the following two parts: several clients and several storage nodes. The storage nodes are used to store data, and the clients are used to access the data. A data access form of this storage system is generally as follows: get(key, &value), where key is a unique identifier of data, and value is data content.
Along with longtime operating of the storage system, a disk fault occurs, which is a basic scenario of the storage system. How to restore data quickly in this scenario to improve the reliability of the storage system is a major difficulty in the implementation of the P2P storage system. In the prior art, when partial storage nodes in a cluster are faulty, a data migration task (also known as a load balancing task, that is, a rebalance Task) needs to be manually established for the faulty storage nodes through the P2P storage system, and then partition migrations are performed for the faulty storage nodes according to the data migration task.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that in the prior art, data migration takes a longer time because corresponding data migration tasks need to be manually established for faulty storage nodes through a P2P storage system, and then the data migration tasks are executed in sequence.